


For A Night

by Cyriusli, Mossybrows



Series: Kittypatra Collection [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, M/M, Omega Sanji, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyriusli/pseuds/Cyriusli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossybrows/pseuds/Mossybrows
Summary: When Zoro is told Sanji has been missing all day, he goes looking for him, only to discover the reason was because Sanji had gone into heat. Able to coax Sanji into his bedroom, Zoro willingly gives in to his lover's wants.





	For A Night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the "For A Heart" verse but is not part of the story line at all. I did this fic for Mossy, as one of the many ways to say "thank you" for doing this project with me. This is completely catered to her likes and wants, with, of course, my own twists to it as well. There is also some input from Shaetil here and there.
> 
> It's an ABO (Alpha/Beta/Omega) verse fic with Zoro being the Alpha and Sanji the Omega.
> 
> I am not overly familiar with the ABO verse theme, so apologies in advance for "f*cking things up."

Caught off guard, Zoro could do nothing but inhale sharply through his nose and follow Sanji when he broke from the kiss he started. Sanji came back for another, more earnest kiss, running his hands up into Zoro’s hair and rubbing at the base of his ears as he took a step forward, forcing Zoro to take one back, his shoulders hitting the solid sandstone wall behind him. A whine left Zoro, not from pain, but from the sudden want that welled up in him. Sanji in his sudden boldness, smelled amazing; that slightly sweet and and addicting smell that Zoro would recognize anywhere. “Sanji,” Zoro started, trying to speak between the quick pecks Sanji sought to take from him. The cat-prince’s hands were still moving, roaming Zoro’s skin and tugging at his armor. “Sanji; wait.”

Sanji’s eyes flashed dangerously as he paused long enough to meet Zoro’s eyes and Zoro knew Sanji’s patience was going to be papyrus thin right now. “At least not in the hallway,” Zoro huffed, stopping Sanji’s hands from venturing too far under the hem of his shendyt. “The guards are right there.” Leaning forward to speak lowly to Sanji, Sanji’s scent flooded Zoro’s senses and he felt himself grow lightheaded and dizzy from arousal. “And I don’t want to share.” Growling the words into Sanji’s ear, Zoro grinned when he saw Sanji shudder with want and a low moan escaped him.

To their credit, the guards posted just a few steps down the hall were trying their best to ignore them, but it was hard to ignore Sanji when he didn’t want to be ignored. Even though Zoro wasn’t exactly ignoring him, he wasn’t giving into Sanji’s wants either and it was clearly annoying him. “It’s not like it’s the first time they have seen,” Sanji murmured, trying again to get under Zoro’s clothing, growing more and more flustered by the second. Zoro could see the red tint to his cheeks and Sanji was already panting lightly, despite only standing in the hall and exchanging a few simple kisses.

“Yes,” Zoro agreed, getting his hands on Sanji’s upper arms and physically pushing him back. Sanji’s entire body was flushed and he felt warm to the touch. Another wave of Sanji’s scent hit him and it took all Zoro had to keep his lover at arm’s length. Zoro bit his lip and closed his eyes as he inhaled. “But walking in on us accidently and us just randomly having sex in the hallway are completely different.”

“How are you so composed? I can tell you want to.” Sanji’s voice was low, thick with arousal as his tail swished slowly behind him. Zoro could see the swell of Sanji’s cock in his peripheral vision and if he was honest with himself, knew there was nothing he wanted more right now than to reach out and caress his mate’s growing arousal. He stopped himself though, just barely, as he watched Sanji bite at his lip and look over his shoulder back toward their private chambers.

“Where have you been all day,” Zoro asked, hoping to distract Sanji for even a single moment. It was getting late, close to dinner time and when Nebit had mentioned not seeing Sanji since the morning, Zoro had decided to go looking for him. “I was just coming to find you; no one has seen you since breakfast.”

“I’ve—” Sanji cut himself off, looking back at Zoro and biting harder at his lip as he let his eyes trail across Zoro’s body. Zoro didn’t miss the way Sanji’s eyes seemed to linger before moving on, the deep sapphire of his irises small rings around black pupils. “What time is it,” he whispered, looking up to the open windows behind them both.

“Almost dinner,” Zoro answered, finally lowering his arms and catching Sanji’s hands in his own. Sanji nodded quietly before he took a step back, tugging at Zoro as he walked backward toward their bedroom. “Sanji,” Zoro asked, following along, concerned about his lover. Zoro was pretty sure about what was going on, Sanji was acting like he was nesting, disappearing for most of the day and not seeming to care about food. It was typical of him when he was getting close to his heats and from his smell alone, Zoro knew he was in the beginnings of it. “Aren’t you hungry?”

Sanji shook his head and let go of one of Zoro’s hands as he turned, leading Zoro through the open doorway into their chambers and pausing to close the doors once Zoro had entered. There were no guards or attendants that Zoro could see, but the bed instantly caught his attention and Zoro couldn’t help the small smile. All the pillows, blankets and even some of the sheer curtains— the softer, silkier ones that Sanji liked so much— were all piled high on the bed.

Zoro inhaled deeply to comment on the nesting habits of his mate for the day when Sanji grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him, kissing him roughly as he pushed Zoro back toward the bed. Reaching out to grab Sanji’s waist for balance, Zoro hummed into the kiss, finally allowing himself to get swept up into the moment with his lover. Sanji stepped in close to Zoro, pressing their bodies together as he ground his erection into Zoro’s thigh and moaning into their kiss.

Digging his fingertips into Sanji’s skin, Zoro tried to deepen the kiss, tipping his head to the side and nipping at Sanji’s lip, but Sanji broke away, pressing their cheeks together as he nuzzled against Zoro’s face. “You’re early,” Zoro commented, swallowing as his hands flexed against Sanji’s sides.

“Not really,” Sanji replied, seeming a bit more lucid at the moment. Sanji normally remained pretty much himself when he was in heat, but there were moments, especially in the first day or so, where he was less coherent and more driven by his hormones. “Maybe by a day or so.”

Zoro grinned as he chuckled. “You spent all day in here making this nest, didn’t you?”

“I slept for part of the day. I was really tired.” Sanji frowned slightly, pulling back to look at Zoro as he swiveled his ears forward.

“And now?” Zoro could feel arousal flush through him at the thought of Sanji and his little quirks. Sanji looked wide awake and gorgeous, smelled even better, and Zoro was beginning to let lust cloud his judgement. Zoro pulled Sanji closer, sliding his hands down over Sanji’s hips to grab his ass and keep him close. Leaning forward, Zoro nipped at Sanji’s shoulder, a want to mark his pale skin bubbling to the surface.

Sanji pulled away and moved quickly. Pushing Zoro back, he kicked one leg out from under him, making Zoro stumble and fall back into the circle of pillows and blankets on their bed. Sanji moved to straddle Zoro, leaning over him as his hands dug into the sheets on either side of Zoro’s head and he ground his cock into Zoro’s leg. “I want you,” Sanji panted out, groaning lowly before kissing at the corner of Zoro’s mouth. “I’ve been waiting for this all day; to have you, to feel you. Don’t make me wait any longer, my jackal.”

Zoro groaned, feeling himself grow harder with every word Sanji spoke. He didn’t hesitate to slide a hand down Sanji’s side, slipping under his lover’s shendyt before trailing his fingers down the cleft of Sanji’s ass and massaging the cheek his hand was resting on. “You still have all your jewels on, even your crown.”

Sanji hummed as his eyes fluttered closed and he lifted his ass for Zoro. Zoro paused in what he was doing, refusing to continue, until Sanji cracked his eyes open, huffing as he sat back on Zoro’s groin to remove his many different strands of jewelry. Leaning over to place his crown on the table next to the bed, Sanji smirked and leaned over Zoro once more. “Only for you,” Sanji whispered— Zoro knew Sanji meant his easy compliance to Zoro’s request about his jewels— one hand moving back to push Zoro’s hand farther down his ass.

Getting the hint, Zoro raised his other hand, grasping a handful of Sanji’s ass as he slipped his other hand deeper. Sanji groaned lowly, his tail jerking as he raised his hips and widened his stance so Zoro had better access to his entrance. Zoro’s fingers were instantly wet, Sanji already dripping slick and Zoro hummed approvingly as he ran the tip of a finger around the sensitive skin surrounding his hole.

Pushing back against Zoro’s teasing, Sanji groaned and bowed his head, searching out Zoro’s mouth in another kiss. Keeping his touch light and teasing, Zoro focused on their kiss, licking at Sanji’s lip and looking to deepen the kiss. As soon as Sanji parted his lips, Zoro thrust his tongue into his lover’s mouth at the same time he pressed a finger into him. Groaning loudly into their kiss, Sanji just about melted in Zoro’s hold.

Inhaling sharply, Sanji shifted his weight, raising his ass higher and squirming over Zoro. Breaking the kiss, Zoro bit at Sanji’s shoulder, nipping playfully as he added a second finger to the first, sinking them as deep as he could go into his more than willing and ready lover. Sanji moaned lowly over Zoro as he let his head hang between his arms, eyes closed as he panted heavily. “You’re so wet,” Zoro murmured into Sanji’s skin, pulling his fingers away to circle Sanji’s entrance again. “My fingers just slip right inside you.”

Biting down as he finished speaking, Zoro thrust his fingers into Sanji, as deep as he could go and Sanji let out a keening moan near his ear. His panted breaths tickled the fine hairs inside Zoro’s ear and he flicked it, pressing it back into his hair to avoid the distracting sensation. Sanji’s scent was almost overbearing, making Zoro’s own cock hard and Zoro lifted his hips to grind against Sanji’s stomach. Without giving Sanji time to catch up or realise what he was doing, Zoro hugged him tightly, rolling the two of them over before grinding his arousal against Sanji’s ass as he leaned over him to bite his shoulder again.

Both of Sanji’s hands slid over Zoro’s shoulders, keeping Zoro close, and one leg slid over Zoro’s ass as Sanji lifted his hips into Zoro’s shallow thrusts. “Zoro,” Sanji moaned out, rolling his head to the side in order to give Zoro better access to his shoulder and neck. Zoro lapped at the bite mark, sucking gently at the spot as he kept rolling his hips against Sanji’s ass. He could feel Sanji’s clothing grow wetter, as well as his own now, and Zoro leaned back, resting on his knees as he took off his breastplate, setting it on the floor by the edge of the bed.

Sanji inhaled sharply, raising a hand to run down Zoro’s chest before his fingers hooked into the hem of Zoro’s shendyt, trying desperately from his position on the bed, to tug the knot that held it tied free. Zoro rested his hands over Sanji’s, easily undoing the knot and pulling the cloth from his hips to fall to the floor.

Zoro watched as Sanji greedily took in the sight of his fully erect cock, licking at his lips as his hands moved to untie his own clothing. Leaning down, Zoro kissed at Sanji’s stomach, trailing his hands down his lover’s sides and pulling the fabric from his pale skin. Sanji’s arousal sprang free, almost hitting Zoro in the chin and Zoro paused, licking across the head of Sanji’s length before sliding off the edge of the bed and taking Sanji’s shendyt with him.

“Zoro, what are you—” Sanji broke off with a groan, throwing his legs wide as Zoro pulled Sanji to the edge of the bed and pressed two fingers into him. With one hand, Zoro spread Sanji’s ass cheeks apart and he leaned forward, licking the slick from his fingers as well as the skin just around Sanji’s entrance. Sanji tasted like perfection; sweet, yet slightly bitter at the same time and smelling of the highest state of arousal one could be in. Legs already shaking from the smallest of licks, Sanji’s hand threaded into Zoro’s hair and he groaned loudly above him.

Zoro couldn’t help the small smirk as he licked at the place where his fingers disappeared into his mate, one ear cocked forward to listen to the loud moans that originated somewhere above him. Removing his fingers, Zoro used his hands to spread Sanji’s ass cheeks wider, thumbs pressing into the soft muscle just on either side of Sanji’s dripping hole. Tail wagging, Zoro pressed the flat of his tongue against Sanji, licking upward over his entrance and humming at the taste of his lover on his tongue.

Sanji moaned his name, knees trying to snap shut as he pulled at Zoro’s hair. Zoro repeated the motion, this time pressing a bit firmer against Sanji’s puckered hole, and feeling Sanji quiver against him. Pausing, Zoro licked around the edge of Sanji’s entrance, using the tip of his tongue to press deeper while he used his thumbs to keep Sanji stretched open.

Panting, Sanji lifted his hips and moaned. Zoro raised his head, able to see Sanji beyond his leaking cock. Head thrown back into the pillows, his entire body was flushed, the tip of his tail flicking from where it lay curled next to him, and his chest was heaving with each breath he took. Zoro thought he looked fucking gorgeous and nipped at Sanji’s inner thigh before going back to lapping teasingly at his hole. His chin and mouth were wet with Sanji’s slick, but Zoro didn’t mind, licking at the corner of his mouth as he paused to listen to his mate moan his name again and the grip in his hair tightened to painful.

Zoro pulled away in an attempt to get Sanji to loosen his hold, using one thumb to stretch Sanji open as he pressed two fingers deep inside his lover. Zoro watched as Sanji’s body took him in, spasmed around him and more slick trailed over the knuckles of his fingers. His own cock thumped in need at the sight and Zoro groaned lowly, unable to stop himself from leaning forward to lick his lover clean of his mess. Above him, Sanji inhaled sharply and Zoro could hear his nails scraping across the bed as he lifted his hips in what Zoro knew was an attempt to get anything more than what Zoro was offering.

“Stop teasing me,” Sanji panted out, voice broken and desperate. Swallowing, Sanji repeated his words, fingers loosening in Zoro’s hair to play with his ear. Zoro tipped his head into the sensation for a moment, letting that calmness sweep over him, before he pulled his fingers almost all the way out, just to thrust them back in, and twisting to find that one spot he knew would drive Sanji wild.

Sanji’s entire body jerked as his breath caught and more slick dribbled over Zoro’s fingers. “You’re so wet,” Zoro commented again, speaking right against his fingers and Sanji’s twitching hole as he hummed approvingly and licked at his lover’s mess. Sanji twisted Zoro’s ear between his fingers, making Zoro yelp and lift his head. Sanji pulled as he sat up, effectively making Zoro climb back onto the bed or else risk losing his ear.

Kneeling over Sanji, they came face to face and Zoro could see his lover’s tail whipping madly next to them from the corner of his vision. Letting go of Zoro’s ear, Sanji kissed him harshly, biting his lip and thrusting his tongue into Zoro’s mouth as his hands ran up into Zoro’s hair. Zoro kissed back, moaning into it and leaning forward slightly in hopes of pushing Sanji back against the pillows and blankets, but his mate wouldn’t budge. Breaking the kiss, Sanji bit at his lip, the tip of one canine visible as he spoke. “Since you won’t stop teasing me, I am taking matters into my own hands.”

Zoro raised an eyebrow, the very end of his tail wagging gently. “Are you now?” Zoro watched Sanji as he nodded in answer before reaching between his own thighs toward his entrance. Sucking in a sharp breath as want thrummed through him, Zoro watched Sanji press two fingers into himself, eyes fluttering closed as he groaned lowly. He pumped them in and out of himself a few times, just long enough to get his hand covered in his own mess, before he pulled away and reached out to wrap his hand around Zoro’s cock. Arousal flared through Zoro at the touch of his lover; Sanji’s gentle, yet squeezing grip felt perfect and Zoro couldn’t help the shallow buck of his hips into Sanji’s hand.

Eyes closing, Zoro felt Sanji shift closer to him, his strokes along his cock slow and even. Inhaling against Zoro’s ear, Sanji moaned breathlessly, “You’re taking too long; I want to fuck you instead.”

Zoro’s eyes snapped open and he turned his head to look at Sanji. His eyes were half lidded, but Sanji’s resolution was clear to Zoro as he slid his grip to the base of Zoro’s arousal and squeezed tightly. Choking back a moan, Zoro nodded, the thought of his mate fucking him during his heat more thrilling than he thought it would be. He knew Sanji was craving that release, that euphoric high that his heat almost demanded of him, and Zoro also knew Sanji wouldn’t stop until he’d found it, no matter how he had to find it. Honestly, Zoro should have known teasing Sanji as he had could have possibly resulted in this, but he hadn’t thought about it until now and was finding he was more willing than he would have expected to be. “Okay,” he managed to gasp out, hips rolling shallowly into Sanji’s hold. Sanji hummed in approval as he squeezed Zoro’s cock before teasing at the relaxed and sensitive area of his knot.

Unable to do much more than whine and thrust into Sanji’s hand, Zoro wasn’t surprised as Sanji directed him to lay against the pillows; coaxing him with low words and gentle tugs to his cock until Zoro had his back arching into Sanji’s touch as his lover knelt between Zoro’s spread legs. Sanji seemed almost over eager to be in this position as he leaned forward to nip at Zoro’s naval, canines dragging over his skin. Zoro lifted his head, catching sight of Sanji risen on his knees, slick dripping down the inside of his thighs and he fell back to the pillows with a loud groan.

Sanji let go of Zoro completely, licking and nipping a trail down toward Zoro’s groin as he reached back between his own legs, wiping his mess off his inner thigh to collect in his palm. Sanji’s scent was suffocating, the want and arousal in the heady and thick smell was making Zoro dizzy, but he couldn’t take his eyes off what his mate was doing. Sanji’s actions were making Zoro’s cock twitch needingly and the teasing wasn’t helping him make this last for his lover in the slightest. Tipping his hand forward, Sanji pressed his palm against Zoro’s entrance, wiping the slick across him before circling his fingers teasingly around Zoro’s hole.

Zoro’s whole body jerked at the feather light touches and he reached out, fingers brushing down Sanji’s supporting arm where he grasped onto his wrist to keep himself steady. Sanji’s heat heightened Zoro’s own sensitivity and the simple caresses were overwhelming as his entire body shook with want. Sanji swiveled his ears forward, canines showing in a feral grin, but he didn’t speak, he simply ran his fingers around the circle of Zoro’s entrance before pressing a finger into him smoothly.

Zoro gasped as he threw his legs wider, trying to give Sanji more room, and he dug his shoulders into the large pillow under his head. A low groan vibrated deep in his chest as his grip on Sanji’s wrist tightened, and Zoro twisted his head to the side, tail thumping madly against the bed as pleasure flooded through him. All it did was seem to encourage Sanji more and he pulled away, just to thrust his finger back in, starting a steady motion of his hand as he worked to open Zoro. Leaning over him, Sanji kissed the hollow of Zoro’s throat before moving on to press a brutal kiss against his mouth.

Groaning into the kiss, Zoro moved both hands to thread into Sanji’s hair as a wave of Sanji’s scent washed over him, telling him just how much his lover was into this and Zoro felt Sanji grind against his leg, his mate’s length hard and wet against him. Zoro felt Sanji leave him, his slick covered fingers teasing for a moment before Sanji pressed two fingers into Zoro, stretching and filling him as Zoro moaned and lifted his hips into the action. “You’re much more into this that I thought you would be.” Sanji’s voice was low and hoarse with want as he breathed out against Zoro’s lips.

Zoro nodded dumbly, swallowing as he let the feeling of want rush over him and through him from Sanji’s fingers working in and out of him. With another low groan, Zoro rocked his hips into Sanji’s hand and picked his head up, seeking another kiss as he rubbed his thumbs against the base of Sanji’s ears. Sanji tipped his head into the motions as a low purr vibrated deep in his chest and he leaned in to kiss Zoro. Inhaling deeply through his nose, Sanji pressed his mouth against Zoro’s, biting at his lower lip and sucking it into his mouth. Zoro moaned into the kiss, breaking it to throw his head back as he felt Sanji add a third finger as he pressed into his stretched hole. Entire body tensing and shaking as he adjusted, Zoro froze in his movements, fingers tightening in Sanji’s hair.

Sanji hummed above him, working his slicked fingers in and out smoothly before he seemed to grow impatient all of a sudden, tail flicking angrily over his head as he pulled his hand away. Cupping his own cock, Sanji pressed down, sliding his palm over his length to his own entrance as he, with no doubt in Zoro’s mind, gathered more of his own mess into his hand. Zoro could feel the wet stick of the cooling slick against his thighs and around his entrance as he let one leg slide out straight along the bed as he watched.

Chest heaving, skin still flushed and Zoro’s previous bite mark red and angry on Sanji’s shoulder, he was a picture of perfection and Zoro felt his cock twitch at the sight before him. Sanji groaned as he ran his hand over his own body, thrusting his fingers into himself again before pulling them away to coat his own cock in slick. Zoro could see thin trails connecting his fingers and he bit at his lip, wanting nothing more than to suck his mate’s fingers clean. Zoro couldn’t explain why the scent and sight of Sanji’s slick always made him so aroused, but it did and he didn’t care to think more on it currently.

Sitting up, Zoro wrapped his hand around Sanji’s wrist, helping his lover to guide the simple stroking movements as Sanji coated his cock, before tugging at his wrist and bringing Sanji’s hand to his mouth to lap at any slick that remained. Sanji’s breath caught as he watched, their eyes meeting and Zoro groaned as he took two of Sanji’s fingers into his mouth, the taste of his mate thick and heavy on his tongue. Sanji licked his lip, leaning forward for a kiss before stopping himself and pulling his hand away.

Pressing his hand flat against Zoro’s chest, Sanji pushed back, encouraging Zoro to lay back against the pillows once more and Zoro did so, resting on his elbows and spreading his legs as far as he could as his tail wagged in anticipation of Sanji fucking him. His whole body craved Sanji as this point, and he could already feel his mate’s cock deep inside him, despite Sanji only having barely lined up against him, using the tip of his dick to tease around Zoro’s slick covered hole.

Ears pressed flat against his hair, Sanji panted as he watched what he was doing. Zoro could feel the slight pressure of Sanji’s cock pressing against him, into him and he let his head fall back as he groaned as the sensation of his lover sinking into him. Letting go of himself, Sanji braced both hands on either side of Zoro’s hips, sheathing himself to the hilt before pausing as they both groaned at the same time. Zoro could feel his entire body pulsing from not only being filled completely, but from wanting to start and feel the length of Sanji’s cock moving inside him.

Rolling his hips shallowly, Zoro groaned, ears falling against his hair as he panted between low and desperate whines. Sanji sucked in a sharp breath, body moving to grind against Zoro on reflex and he leaned forward to press the top of his head against Zoro’s shoulder, panting into the crook of his neck as he moaned lowly. Slowly pulling back, until just the head of his cock was still inside, Sanji thrust forward, making Zoro moan loudly as he bucked his hips up into the motion. Sanji felt so good and smelled even better; Zoro’s mind was foggy, unable to think about much else but Sanji and the way they moved against one another.

Sanji shifted his hands, planting them firmly on either side of Zoro and rocked into a slow but steady rhythm, eyes closed tightly and his head tipped to the side slightly. Zoro lay back completely, letting the pillows and blankets of Sanji’s little nest support him as he moved into each one of Sanji’s thrusts, groaning and moaning each time their hips met. Slowly, Sanji picked up the pace, snapping his hips forward with each thrust, making Zoro’s cock bounce on his stomach between them and pulling louder and longer moans from him.

Reaching up, Zoro grabbed Sanji by his ear, fisting the cartilage at the base as well as his hair, and pulled him down into a brutal kiss, biting at his lip and forcing his tongue into his lover’s mouth. Sanji moaned into it, slamming into Zoro and remaining flush against him for a moment as he stilled. Zoro’s other hand came up to cup Sanji’s cheek, easing back on the roughness of the kiss until they broke apart. They were both breathing hard, panting into one another’s space and Sanji started moving again, shallow and small bucks of his hips, before he dropped his head forward with a low groan.

Zoro pulled Sanji up against him, chests flush, and bit at his shoulder as he ran a hand down Sanji’s back to his ass, squeezing and massaging in time with Sanji’s thrusts. Sanji gasped, jerking his entire body to the side and moaning loudly into Zoro’s ear. “Zoro,” Sanji purred as Zoro let go, licking and sucking at the bite mark instead. Zoro wanted everyone to know who Sanji’s mate was and he didn’t care as to where he left his mark. “Don’t break the skin.”

“I won’t,” Zoro mumbled against Sanji’s shoulder. The entire spot was already beginning to bruise a deep purple— Zoro was sure it was throbbing— as he squeezed Sanji’s ass hard and admired his mark. Sanji hummed approvingly, pulling away from Zoro and sitting back on his heels. Feeling the sudden loss of his lover, Zoro cocked one ear forward in confusion, tilting his head to the side as he did so.

Sanji leaned over him, one hand on Zoro’s hip pushing gently as he kissed the corner of Zoro’s mouth. “I’m getting close,” be breathed out, want and arousal in every word. “I can feel it. Roll over, I want to fuck you from behind.”

Zoro groaned, his lover’s words going straight to his neglected dick and Zoro rolled onto his side before rising up on all fours with his ass toward Sanji and his tail held high and out of the way. Zoro felt Sanji’s hands slide over his back toward his ass as he lined up against him and slowly pushed into him again. One hand slid to Zoro’s hip, the other around to his front to trail fingers up the underside of Zoro’s cock. Zoro stilled with a groan, unsure if he should push back into Sanji’s movements or thrust forward into his lover’s hand. He could feel his knot already beginning to swell, but he tried to swallow down the sensations, wanting to focus more on Sanji’s movements— the way his hands slid over Zoro’s skin and the way Sanji’s cock felt like it drove deeper from this position— than his own release.

His hands fisted into the blanket in front of him and Zoro bowed his head as he groaned loudly, pushing his hips into each of Sanji’s thrusts. The hand around his cock left him and for a moment Zoro was going to voice complaint, until he felt Sanji’s hand back on him, a new amount of warm slick slipping between his fingers. The smell hit Zoro hard and he spread his legs farther apart, raising his ass and moaning his lover’s name loudly.

Sanji grunted behind him, shifting his thrusts to adjust for the new angle Zoro made as he tightened his grip around the base of his cock, squeezing and releasing as he tried to coax Zoro’s knot to swell. Zoro could already feel the coiling deep in his gut and his balls were tightening as well. It felt like every time Sanji slid his fist to the base of Zoro’s cock, he squeezed harder, grip slipping as he tried to wrap his fist around Zoro’s growing knot.

A want for release flooded through Zoro from the steady stimulation as Sanji made sure to time the pulls to Zoro’s length to his thrusts, keeping Zoro in a constant state of riding that edge and trying to fight it for Sanji’s sake. They’d be fucking a lot over the next few days, wearing each other out and Zoro didn’t really want to give Sanji the upper hand from the get go.

Sanji’s voice was suddenly in Zoro’s ear and he flicked it automatically, his lover’s hot breath tickling the small hairs inside his ear. “You’re close too, aren’t you, my wayward jackal?” As he spoke, Sanji bit at the edge of Zoro’s ear, purposely focusing his attention on Zoro’s knot as he rocked his hips against Zoro’s ass.

The want for release overwhelmed Zoro and his breath caught in his throat for a moment before he was able to swallow it back down, eyes closed as he panted. Sanji hummed as he increased his pace, quick, snapping bucks of his hips that drove his cock deep into Zoro as it brushed against that one spot that always drove him toward the edge. Sanji’s hand, still covered in slick, was focusing almost completely on Zoro’s knot, his grip snug and perfect and Zoro couldn’t help but thrust into his lover’s hold, a low groan starting deep in his throat.

Zoro knew what Sanji was trying to do; felt powerless to stop it and honestly wouldn’t have if he was able. Sanji’s chest and stomach were pressed flush against his back and Zoro felt hot. There was sweat beading at his temples and it only made Zoro groan louder, locking his elbows as he pushed back into each one of Sanji’s more wildly growing thrusts. Letting go of his ear, Sanji rested his forehead against Zoro’s shoulder, his movements beginning to become erratic as his breathing grew heavy and Sanji’s focus seemed to single in on Zoro’s cock.

Sanji was close, Zoro could tell from the sound of his labored panting alone, and he arched his back into his mate’s thrusts, knowing he was riding that edge as well. Even from this position, Zoro wanted to help his lover through his heat in any way that he could. Over him, Sanji moaned loudly, grip tightening to almost painful around his swollen knot and Zoro choked out a moan as he felt himself teeter on that edge, before he fell. Heat flared through him and Zoro stilled as he groaned, his release catching him more unprepared than he thought it would have.

Through half closed eyes, Zoro could see his own cum on the sheets below him and dripping from the head of his cock as Sanji stroked him through his high, alternating between fisting the length of his dick and squeezing his knot. His body was shaking from the experience and it felt like he just kept cumming, more of the viscous fluid dribbling from the tip of his cock each time Sanji slid his hand up his length.

So lost in his own release, Zoro didn’t even realize Sanji had cum also until he was moaning lowly in Zoro’s ear and his harsh and fast paced thrusts were nothing more than instinctive shallow bucks of his hips. Almost collapsing onto Zoro’s back, Sanji panted, swallowing as he tried to catch his breath. Zoro tried to turn his head to see his mate, knowing full well that Sanji would be beyond exhausted for the moment and wanting to take a nap.

Despite having not fully come down and his knot still throbbing, Zoro shifted his weight and reached back, rubbing his hand against whatever part of Sanji’s body he touched, keeping his voice low as he spoke, “Hey, you have to lay down, you can’t sleep on me like this.”

Sanji grumbled something unintelligent, but slid away from Zoro and he groaned loudly, not quite ready for the sensation of his lover breaking away from him. His cock, still hard thanks to his knot, pulsed with renewed want and Zoro bit at his lip hard to keep himself in check as he rolled onto his side away from Sanji as to not lay in his own mess.

Frowning, Sanji reached out, idly tugging at Zoro’s arm even as he curled against the pillow wall of his self-made nest. “Come here, Zoro,” Sanji mumbled quietly, yawning at the end of his sentence and never even bothering to open his eyes.

Zoro looked down at himself, his knot swollen and red, just like the rest of his erect cock. He’d be this way for a while and he had to admit, it was weird to be in this state and not be locked inside his dozing lover. Feeling slightly at a loss, Zoro inhaled deeply and sat up, body still sluggish, but knowing he needed to do something.

Grabbing the first piece of clothing he could find— ironically, Sanji’s shendyt— Zoro walked to the door of their private chambers, knowing the guards would still be down the hall. His ears and tail dropped in slight embarrassment when he thought about the fact that they more than likely heard them. Trying to adjust himself as best he could under the clothing, Zoro opened the door and leaned out into the hall to get their attention and ask for one of the attendants to bring their dinner to Sanji’s chambers.

That done, Zoro returned to their bed, dropped Sanji’s shendyt, pushed the pillows and blankets aside and curled up behind Sanji, wrapping his arm around his lover’s waist and pulling him as close as he dared before haphazardly draping one of the thin blankets over them. Sanji groaned softly in his sleep, twisting his head slightly as he flicked his ear and Zoro couldn’t help but smile and press a kiss to his cheek. His cock still hummed with want and Zoro still felt a little weird about knotting the way he had, but most of that awkward feeling had been swept away the moment he wrapped his arms around the cat-prince. Inhaling deeply, Zoro closed his eyes and tried to nap as well; he would need his energy just as much as Sanji needed his. He was vaguely aware of the attendants entering the room to bring them food and water, but when Zoro woke up later on with Sanji ready to pick up where they left off, he wasn’t sure if he had actually seen the attendants or simply dreamed of them.


End file.
